


Blue Ice

by lilien passe (lilienpasse)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilienpasse/pseuds/lilien%20passe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short, sweet Gil/Lutz drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Ice

**Author's Note:**

> this is a little drabble i wrote for my tumblr and now am posting here. it's short, un-betaed, and pointless but kind of cute hopefully?
> 
> enjoy.

A warm breeze made the curtains in the small room billow upward, tugging at the cotton sheets on the bed. Once starched and pressed into submission, they were now damp with sweat, the heat of the day making them wilt as badly as the vase of wildflowers atop the small table in the corner. Overhead, a fan spun lazily in circles, the quiet clicking of its joints mingling with the tired trill of songbirds in the tree outside the old window.

Gilbert slowly opened his eyes, staring at the smooth expanse of skin his cheek was pillowed upon. Blunted nails scratched at a few drops of sweat that clung to his brother’s chest, and the giant beneath him stirred.

 

“Gil… did you lose that nail file I got you?”

Gilbert laughed as Ludwig’s voice rumbled through him, disturbing the steady click click of the fan that spun the summer air.

“Broke it pickin’ the lock t’ Roderich’s pantry. He had pie in there, Lutz. Honest to god pie. What else was I supposed to do?”

Ludwig chuckled quietly, his legs slowly kicking aside the damp sheet that barely covered them, twisting about their limbs.

“I forgive you. For pie, anything is forgivable,” Ludwig murmured, nuzzling his brother’s temple and pressing a soft kiss to his hair. “Arson. Murder…”

Gilbert groaned and lightly pushed at Ludwig, letting out a burst of laughter as his brother continued to roll over, pinning him to the mattress. He struggled halfheartedly, long legs pushing at the discarded clothing scattered haphazardly over the bed. His pants fell to the floor to join Ludwig’s tie and socks, the curtain caught on their dress shirts thrown over the backs of the chairs.

“Lutz- Lutz it’s like a bajillion degrees in here! Get off!” Gilbert laughed, pushing at the larger man’s stupidly muscular shoulders.

Ludwig laughed quietly, pitching his voice into a sinister purr. “It can’t be a bajillion. We haven’t spontaneously combusted yet,” he murmured, peppering Gilbert’s sticky skin with lazy kisses.

Gilbert just groaned again, his breath catching as one kiss teased a pulse point just underneath his skin. He pushed sweaty hair out of his eyes, his foot rubbing his brother’s calf absently. “Mmph… such a stickler for literalities,” he said, glancing up at the ceiling. He bucked his hips just a bit, trying to dislodge Ludwig who was resting more and more of his weight on him.

“Lutz.”

“Mm?”

“You forgot t’ close the cap on the lube.”

“…Mm?”

“It’s all over your tie.”

“…Mm.”

“And dress pants.”

“…”

Gilbert laughed and managed to push himself up, causing Ludwig to roll onto his back, a grumpy look on his face. Gilbert grinned and traced his brother’s lips with the tip of his finger. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so distraught,” he drawled. Ludwig just gave him a deadpan look and halfheartedly tried to bite his finger.

“I am positively mourning,” he said, sitting up and keeping an arm around Gilbert to pull him with him. He pressed a little kiss to his forehead and murmured, “Wait here.”

He slid out of bed and Gilbert relaxed, watching his brother walk naked out of their room. The air fell silent and heavy again, the fan clicking, the neighbor’s wind chimes sending notes lilting up through the open window to gather around the ceiling.

Gilbert lay on the bed, cotton sheets still wrapped around his legs, dark bruises on his inner thighs standing out against his pale skin. He blinked his eyes as they stung from sweat, drawing in a slow breath of heavy air, listening to his brother’s footsteps as they climbed the narrow staircase again, the humidity making the wood creak. It split the tranquility of noon.

As Ludwig came into sight, Gilbert pushed himself up, letting out a bark of laughter.

“Blue? I thought you hated anythin’ ‘unnatural’,” he teased, accepting the popsicle with a gentle kiss to his brother’s lips.

Ludwig just snorted and settled down behind Gilbert again, wrapping an arm around his waist and leaning back against the headboard. He closed his eyes, his hand still resting against Gilbert’s as his brother ate the popsicle, fingers twitching whenever a small, cold drop ran down them. He shivered, Gilbert’s warm tongue cleaning him up, and he pressed his face against Gilbert’s sweaty hair.

“We need to spring for an air conditioner,” he murmured, leaning forward and taking a bite of the popsicle offered to him.

Gilbert snorted and tilted his head back, red eyes crossing as he examined his brother’s face.

“But then I couldn’t use the excuse ‘we’re already sweaty’ to get you to drop your pants and fuck me in this heat,” he murmured, laughing just a bit.

“True.”

Ludwig closed his eyes, the warm breeze tugging at the sweaty strands of hair that had minutes ago been tangled between his brother’s fingers. His fingers danced over the bruises on Gilbert’s ribs, his thighs, chest and neck.

“Love you,” he murmured, the words barely audible above the chiming of the breeze, the birds outside their window.

Gilbert’s eyes slipped shut, his toes curling against the sheets as a smile tugged at his thin lips. Outside, cicadas started to drone, the light grew soft and warm, bathing them in oranges and yellows.

The popsicle stick lay on the floor, abandoned in favor of something much sweeter as the fan continued to spin the air in lazy circles.

A press of slick and sticky skin against skin, a low moan that echoed through the humid air, a quiet laugh that followed as the heat was forgotten, melted with the last few drops of blue.


End file.
